My Guardian Demons
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: Re:I'm the priestess of the Shikon no Tama and best friend of Inuyasha. Warm, fiery, a force to be rekoned with , and apparently I'm any demon's first choice. This becomes all to true when the Inu gang dies leaving me to end up 200 years in future with ni
1. Reflection

**Dreams**

'Thoughts'

"Regular Talk"

**The sky had been cloudy all day and reflected the mood of our situation. Naraku's cronies faced us head on as Naruku loomed threateningly behind the pack.**

**"Hello miko."**

**"What do you want Naraku?" His voice sent shivers down my spine but I refused to show it.**

**A dark smile spead across his features, as if he could see through my tough facade. He answered with equal malice.**

**"The Jewel."**

**As soon as the words left his mouth, the demons charged.**

**They went after each of my friends, but could not get to me. Sango, Miroku, Kirara...they had jumped in front of me and were taking most of the attacks. I wasn't sure what to do when suddenly a demon broke through my shield of friends.**

**"Kagome! Run!" shouted Sango as she tossed her boomerang bone at the attacking demon.**

**I shook my head and began to scream that I wouldn't leave them to die, but as Kirara transformed into her largest form I saw they weren't giving me a choice. Searching the battle field for Shippo I finally found him ducking behind a tree. Dodging around demons and my friends I snatched up the kit in my arms.**

**"Kirara!"**

**The fire cat dashed through the scene, fighting her way through. As soon as she was close enough, I stuck Shippo on her back.**

**"Go to Kaede's village!" They both looked at me as if I had lost it, but]I allowed no arguments as I pulled my bow from my back, taking aim at an approaching a demon.**

**"I'll cover you!"**

**I shot an arrow at a toad demon and hit the mark. I looked on in despair as the others turned to me as soon as it disintegrated.**

**"There! The Shikon Shards!" hissed one.**

**"Kill her!" commanded another.**

**Kirara bristled, ready to fight to the death, but she paused, remembering my words and took off into the air.**

**Once they were out of sight I took off in the opposite direction towards the holy stream.**

**'Stay safe guys,' I thought as I kept running.**

**Desperation set in as my sides began to ache, but I couldn't stop; our lives depended on me making it to that stream! My feet carried me till I could see the water, but moments later they slid out from under me. I stumbled and fell inches away from my target. Bracing on my elbows I tried sitting up when a sharp pain bore itself into my side. A scream racked my body as a demon bit into me.**

At that moment I woke up quickly, sweating and panting. I gave a quick glance around the perimeter. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sighed. It was only a dream, but I paused. That wasn't entirely true. The scars on my body proved my dream was anything but just a dream. It had been a week since the incident.

Since they had all died.

Shaking my head clear I decided now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

My arms stretched out and patted the space next to me feeling for Shippo or Kirara, but when I realized that the floor was empty and cold, my eyes widened in fear. I noticed I was no longer in company of Kaede, my little demon, or the fire cat. Slipping out of my sleeping bag I walked around the hut until I found the door. Peeking out of the door, I saw Kaede and Shippo bowed over my friend's graves. Shippo had a white flower in hand that he somberly placed on Inuyasha's grave. Kirara and did the same while Kaede said an old priestess' prayer. Shippo began to sniffle, and seconds later began to cry.

Walking up behind them, I hugged the sobbing kit. Cooing soothingly, I repeated "It's alright Shippo, it's not your fault," until my voice didn't sound like my own.

'Your right,' a voice inside me whispered. 'It's yours'

I squeezed Shippo tighter, trying to silence the accusations in my head, but the damning echo forced tears from my eyes.

It was becoming clear that we didn't belong here anymore.  
_

The next day I had my bag packed and on my back, ready to leave this place that had once felt like home.

Standing by the well with Shippo in one arm and Kirara in the other, I told Kaede good-bye before climbing in. When I dropped, I expected to be covered in the florescent pink light that signaled I was traveling to my time. Instead, a bluish green light came at us brightly. My half of the Jewel began to glow bright purplish pink and I felt something burn within me. Though I wanted very badly to clutch at the jewel burning into my heart, I knew I couldn't unless I wanted to lose Shippo or Kirara in the time stream. Then, as suddenly as it came, the well's lights disappeared and the Jewel faded back to pink. We landed at the bottom of it with a soft thud.

Groaning, I looked up and saw a clear sky above.

'Did I leave Sengoku Jedai?'

Climbing to my feet I glanced around the well until I found the vine creeping up the side. I let the kit climb up first before following them out. Once I pulled myself to the top I saw the well had taken us to a field that held a pond in the middle. Shippo and Kirara looked on in awe.

Shippo sniffed the air." Momma, where are we and… what happened to you?"

A question mark shot to the top of my head. What was he talking I was…One glimpse at my hands, I no longer saw delicate fingers but small, stubby fingers...round sausages made me immediately think of food... I ran for the pond with Shippo and Kirara at my heels. Staring into its debths, what I saw shocked me! A child with blueish black hair and blue eyes stared back at me. She wore over sized clothes and had many bruises over her arms and face. She couldn't be much more than thirteen.

My breath caught in my chest when I realized that she was me!

Two shadows appeared behind me and in the ponds reflection I saw the kit and cat. Worry began to fill in my eyes as I faced them.

My voice came out more shakily than I intended as I spoke. "What happened to me?"


	2. Misunderstandings

I sat near the pond, my fingertips playing on the surface of the water as if distorting my reflection could change me back. Shippo shrieked in happiness as Kirara tackled him, and I shifted my attention to the playful children. Their momentary sorrow was forgotten as the sun shone brightly, unhindered by clouds.

Kami, how had this happened?

'The Jewel,' my subconscious spoke.

'Why would the Jewel want to do this to me?' I thought back, 'I was a good protector.' I'd never done anything bad to risk it. Well, except for that little breaking it into a million pieces thing.

That was it! I was being punished for the Shikon no Tama breaking!'

My head sunk into my hands. "It wasn't my fault" I muffled out.

Shippo and Kirara stopped at my distress and came towards me. Kirara nuzzled my leg as Shippo patted my back with his tiny hands.

At their comforting, I took a deep breath and looked around. "Shippo, none of this seems right. This clearing...even the air smells different."

He shifted a little and looked at the ground. "I know. We didn't want to tell you, but Kirara said that this whole place feels older. Even the trees are different."

I patted his head. It was supposed to be reassuring, but it felt strange because my hand was so much smaller than I was used to.

"Well, Shippo, what do you think? If we really have been thrown into the future...the question now is not 'where are we,' but 'when are we.'" I looked at him and back down at Kirara. This was all that was left of our once mighty group; a seventeen year old in a thirteen year old's body, a fire cat, and a young kitsune. The only idea I was coming up with was to hop back into the well and see if it might take us back to my own time. I licked my lips as I thought.

"Do you think you can hide your demon features? If we make it back to my time, it wouldn't be safe for you to walk around with ears and a tail."

He crossed his arms and took on a determined stance. "Of course I can! I'm a full demon!" He closed his eyes, and a soft 'pop!' echoed through the clearing. I tried to muffle a laugh as I looked at him. His eyes and ears had changed, but his tail and feet were still the same as they had been before. "Well, I'm getting better!" He smiled proudly at me.

"Of course, Shippo, just keep practicing." I smiled back, but the moment was short-lived. The trees at the edge of the clearing shuffled momentarily, and Shippo's ears twitched. Kirara began to bristle in the same direction and my senses were going haywire. It could mean only one thing; demons.

"Quick, Shippo, get behind me!"

The young kit nodded, and I prayed silently that whoever it was wouldn't notice his tail. I held my breath as four figures burst through the trees and into the clearing. Three of them looked very young, thirteen, while the last one seemed to be about twenty. He was tall, and his silver hair made my heart twist. 'Inuyasha...' I tried to push those thoughts aside, but my knees began to give from underneath me. I mentally shook my head. This guy wasn't Inuyasha.

"Hey, you over there!" I shouted getting their attentions "Where are we?"

"On the Kohana border" The man with silver hair replied back "Who are you?" I couldn't see his face clearly though. I bandana covered one of his eyes.

For a brief moment I actually considered answering him. Instead I pursed my lips and turned to leave but the blonde wasn't about to let me off so easily.

"He asked you a question! Answer it!" he shouted, stepping forward.

Glancing back I saw he had aimed a sharp object in our direction. Though the threat wasn't wasted on me I still said grimly, "I'm not obliged to answer strangers." I hoped the confrontation would end there as I tried to usher Shippo in the opposite direction.

No sooner than the words left my mouth, the object was flung across the clearing at my neck. Tackling my kit to the ground we rolled out of the way. Once I was sure it was safe, I sprang to my feet glaring at the boy.

Reaching into the bag on my back I removed my bow and notched an arrow.

The dark haired boy's eyes narrowed while the others took a step back.

"Who are you?"

Ignoring him, I took aim at the energy that was burning the brightest. The blonde! Channeling my some of my energy into the arrow, I let it fly.

"Hit the mark!" I prayed between clenched teeth.

The pink haired girl and the dark haired boy dodged out of the way, but the blond just stood there grinning. As the arrow made contact he flinched and clutched his arm as it embedded into his shoulder. The scent of burning flesh filled our noses and I smirked when he cried out. Demons here obviously weren't very bright. What demon didn't know what purification was?

The older boy and the girl rushed to the blue eyed boy. He fell to the ground but didn't disintegrate. My eyes scrunched in thought. Perhaps he wasn't a full demon but a hanyou?

The black haired male narrowed his eyes, and the flash of red that appeared in his eyes stopped me in my tracks. I took a step back. My powers screamed danger!

He looked like a youkai in blood rage. Before I could blink, he was rushing at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something sharp fly towards my heart. It was so fast, I had no time to duck. Instincts kicked in, my hands flew forward and my eyes clenched shut as I waited for the pain but... it never came.

Opening one eye first, I gasped at what I saw.

A pink bubble surrounded us; my miko powers had formed a shield! I laughed a little in relief and glanced down at Shippo who looked as scared as I felt.

Realizing that his weapons weren't working, the dark haired boy changed tactics and tried to physically charge through the bubble. His body reacted violently to the miko energy and he stumbled back a few steps. Not giving up, he began throwing more weapons at the barrier. He grunted in frustration, and for a moment I swear I saw flames come from his mouth. Finally, he placed both hands on the barrier and pushed, despite the fact that it was beginning to sear through his flesh. The smell began to burn my nose and I tried not to think about my friends who recently suffered even worse fates.

"Persistent little guy, aren't you?" I hissed.

Kirara suddenly got up off her spot on the ground and hissed. He was breaking through the barrier! I panicked for a few moments before the Jewel began to glow. I felt my powers automatically respond, tapping into the glowing orb hanging around my neck. I watched in slight awe as purification began coursing through his viens in visible trails as he shook, his own energy attempting to fight off my pure powers. His eyes rolled back before he collapsed onto the ground.

The entire clearing stilled, and I let my miko energy retreat back into me. Setting my bow down I knelt and loomed over him curiously. The slow rise and fall of his chest showed he was still breathing. Still alive. Observing him through narrowed eyes I noticed he had no pointed ears, no woodsy demon scent, no anything. He was not demon but human!

Then why did purification work on him? Oh, boy, did I step in it this time! As I filled my hand with healing powers a large shadow appeared above us. Suddenly I didn't feel Shippo tugging at my skirt anymore or hear Kirara hissing beside me. As I turned around I growled in fury at what I saw. The tallest man had them both by the scruff of their necks.

He looked at me lazily with his uncovered eye. "Are you going to come with us quietly, or do I have to skin them both?"

A sharp object reflected the sunlight as he played with it, twirling it around his fingers.

"Sorry, Momma," Shippo said, his eyes watered, but he refused to give in.

Seeing my kit so distressed, I sighed, holding my hands up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Between the two boys, the girl bringing up the rear, we walked through the village. The hustle and bustle of this town quickly separted it from the ones in Sengoku Jedai. That alone amazed me. Then there was the aray of hair colors. Pink, blond, black, blue, purple. Heck, it was like everyone had tasted the rainbow.

"Momma, where are we?" Shippo asked, frightened.

The same question ran rampant through my mind as well. Where in the world were we?

Before I could answer, the tallest man took the question, answering the kit. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves. And no further talking until our Hokage sees you for himself."

His words had barely reached me when the fimiliar sound of running feet filled my ears. He didn't look back as a blonde girl squealed to a halt beside the dark haired boy. She had hearts in her eyes as she spoke. "Sasuke-kun! You're back from your mission in Mist, ne?"

He didn't spare her a glance. Ouch, I mentally thought to myself.

The blonde girl was sighing heavily at not being acknowledged when she noticed me.

"Sakura, who's she?"

Sakura, the pink haired girl, glared at me for some unknown reason. "We don't know who she is, Ino. She beat up Sasuke-kun without even trying!"

Ino gasped at the news then turned a glare on me before hurrying off in the other direction.

We walked quickly through the streets, and among the many curious stares of other children, I recieved glares from the females also. I avoided their eyes. The older man with silver hair was in front of me and Shippo while I carried Kirara. We kept going untill we came to a large tower. It was then that the girl pushed me into the doorway. I saw the older man form a hand sign and he soon disappeared in puff of smoke. Somehow, I wasn't suprised. We walked up several flights of stairs before we came to a door. My sides were burning by the time the boy with dark hair raised his hand to knock on the aged wood. Before his fist met the surface, a loud but scratchy voice beckoned us to enter.

He twisted the knob and the blonde ushered us in, still holding onto his wounded shoulder. We then found ourselves appearing in front of an old man with a pipe in his mouth. The old man nodded at the three children who were standing on either side of us.

When the old man spoke, it was a voice deepened by smoke and age. "Kakashi, I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage" the man with silver hair replied.

"Good." the old man blew a couple of puffs in his pipe before his eyes wandered the room. Finally they landed on me. "Who are they?"

"We don't know" Kakashi said looking to me "She was found in the clearing outside of the Village with the little boy."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed the longer he looked at me. "Do you and your..." his eyes shifted to Shippo, seeing his tail and feet, but said nothing. "...brother... have a name, child?"

Staring at the man I contemplated whether or not to tell him. Then an idea hit me! Closing my eyes I streached out my senses. There was the feel of dark energy from the three males but not the girl or old man. I could trust him.

My eyes fluttered open again. He smiled as I answered, as if he could tell what I had just done. "The name's Kagome. This is Kirara and my son, Shippo."

When I heard everyone gasp, I realized my mistake. I no longer had the appearance of a seventeen year old girl. Thinking quickly to cover my tracks, I sputtered out an explanation that may or may not have convinced any adults in the room. "I adopted him!"

The old man smirked, but once again made no comment about my unbelievable story. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Well, Kagome, why did you attack Naruto and Sasuke?"

Guessing that Sasuke was the boy with dark hair, and Naruto was the blond I nearly killed by the way they bowed slightly as their names were called, I decided to give the truth a wirl. "They were going to hurt me and Shippo if I didn't defend us! I was only protecting my son from harm."

"Ha! She nearly killed me with an arrow!" shouted Naruto "I'll bet she wanted me dead."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

I felt the blood leave my face as I realized this might just get me killed.

"An arrow, huh?" The old man asked.

The blonde nodded.

Hokage's expression softened as he looked at me."Hm...well then I think that settles it. Kagome do you have anywhere to live?"

Shaking my head I answered truthfully. "No."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully a moment before his eyes twinkled. "Good, because until we learn more about you, you'll be living with Naruto."  
My thoughts flashed to the well. If only I could get there, I could escape this whole mess!

"What?" I asked outloud, my voice merely a whisper.


	3. Attires Galore

The glares were less intense now, I decided. After we left the Hokwhatever's headquarters?, the entire village seemed to have let out a sigh of relief. That didn't stop them from staring, though. All eyes were on us as Naruto shuffled along quickly with his head down, leaving me to both carry Kirara and calm the fussy kit who felt ever so determined to walk directly under my feet. I finally grabbed a hold of Shippo's hand and looked down at Kirara. She was so peaceful compared to the uneasy kitsune. It was good to see someone wasn't worried about this new place, I sighed, but my own peace of mind still wasn't coming so easily. Naruto slowed after a frustrated glance back at us, and mumbled as he slowed down, allowing us to catch up.

When we were finally walking side-by-side, I let my senses take over. His aura was overwhelming; similar to that of a youkai, but at the same time, it felt so very human. If I wasn't studying him so hard, I would have thought he was a full demon in disguise. The glares he was recieving from the villagers seemed to indicate he was a demon, at least.

However, despite tension from the villagers, he seemed to be an alright guy. As soon as he had slowed down, Shippo had visibly relaxed. The only problem so far was me. I just couldn't pinpoint where his immense powers were coming from.

I was pulled out of my pondering at a sudden tug at my fingers. He was holding my hand. I felt my eyebrow raise in question before I could stop it.

"Come on," he muttered, avoiding my eyes. "Gramps said to get you new clothes."

Before I could slap him for being so forward, we were already crossing through a back alley. He led us through a separate group of huts before we found ourselves on yet another busy street. Looking around as if preparing for battle, he dashed through a sliding door and didn't wait for us to follow.

Shippo looked up at me and shrugged before following the boy inside. I sighed and looked down at Kirara, but she was asleep. "Some help you are," I muttered as I entered after Shippo.

As soon as I walked through the door, I regretted it.

"Naruto!" A boomed from behind the counter. "Who is this?" He leaned over, as if getting uncomfortably close to my face would give him the answer to my identity.

"Just some girl, Daichi. She needs new clothes. Hokage sent us." He turned away and began to half-heartedly sift through clothing on a rack behind us.

The brunet haired clerk eyed me suspiciously. His face broke out in a grin. "Oh, I see!"

The blonde looked up, still holding two garments. "You see what, Daichi?"

"This girl is your new girlfriend." He winked at me, and I laughed. He was baiting Naruto. I wondered what their relationship was and waited for the scene to play out. This should be interesting.

His blue eyes caught fire as he dropped the clothes on the ground. "No, Daichi, it ain't like that!" He stormed up to the counter and fumed up at the clerk. The way he was acting reminded me of Inuyasha; always fighting first and thinking second.

My arms crossed over my now-flat chest. "Sit."

They both paused, confusion flickering across their features.

"I'm sorry, Miss, what did you say?"

"I just meant that you two need to calm down. You're acting just like a dog I used to know." I laughed sadly to myself after answering.

Naruto's faced turned a light shade of red and the clerk chuckled. "Quite the firespit you've got there kid." He then turned to me, and Naruto quietly went to pick up the clothes that he had dropped on the floor. Shippo tugged on my hand and asked if he could go outside to "scope out the area for danger." I nodded with a half smile. I turned back to the clerk.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" He asked an innocent enough question, but it made me angry. Maybe I was tired, or hungry, or homesick, but I suddenly couldn't help myself.

"It's Kagome, not cutie. Ka-Go-Me." I turned to face the door. "Naruto, why are we here again? Clothes? What should I be looking for?"

The man chuckled from behind me. "Well, Ka-Go-Me, do you see something you like?"

Uncrossing my arms I looked up at him, my anger slowly leaving me. I turned to see that Naruto was holding up a blue and white tunic. I nodded, but went to see what else there was on the shelves. Everything was so much different from my time or Sengoku Jedai for that matter. Each of the items appeared to be designed for a certain type of skill in mind. The outfit Naruto had been holding looked similar to something Sango would have worn. There was a robe in the corner that immediately reminded me of Miroku, and a bright red overlay that brought back the familiar urge to scream "sit!"

I poked around a bit more until something caught my eye. It was a soft cream color, accented with green. It looked functionaly enough, but most importantly, it reminded me of home.

"That one, please," I said quietly, pointing to the outfit.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. "That one is...expesive."

I was going to say something, but remembered that I looked like a teenager. Why would a teenager have much money in this time period? I shrugged and replied with a soft "why not?"

"Well," he said, retrieving the fabric, "that will be one thousand yen."

"Kagome!" Naruto whined from behind me. "I don't have that much!"

Daichi looked at me, eyebrows raised.

I pulled my coinpurse from out of my shoe and calculated how much one of these coins would be worth now. Making sure to hide the fact that I had about 50 more, I carefully pulled out one coin and handed it to him.

His eyes widened. "H-How did you come across this?"

I smiled at him and asked, "Will that cover it?" I took the package he eagerly shoved in my free hand. I waited for Naruto to say goodbye to Daichi and followed him out of the door.

I handed Naruto the clothes to hold as I began to search for Shippo but immediately found him by seeing the swarm of girls huddled around his shaking frame.

"Look at him!" cried one.

"Soooo cute!" cooed another.

"Where's your mother little boy?" He spotted me and pointed. The poor kit was begining to tear up, and I smiled and gestured him to come to me with the arm that wasn't holding Kirara. Though he normally loved attention, he wasn't used to this much. The boy's emerald greens searched the crowd for a way out until he broke free.

"Momma!" He ran through the girls and attached himself to my leg.

"Hey, Shippo, it's okay." I ran my fingers through his fiery orange hair, watching him try not to cry. "Were these girls bothering you?"

He nodded solemly. Giving his head one last soothing pat I turned an icy glare on the pack of girls, muttered threats until Shippo calmed down and smiled. He knew I wouldn't hurt any of the children, but he nodded along in agreement. We began walking after Naruto.

Somewhere between the false threats and Kirara waking up, Shippo had detached himself from me and was now attached to Naruto's leg. His blue eyes looked at me, a little confused, but patted the kit's head anyways. I smiled back at him and nodded my thanks.

"So...where are we going now?" I asked our guide, still a bit mesmerized by the size of the village.

"Back to my house."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Your Hokage doesn't really expect me to share a room with you, does he? We're thirteen for goodness' sake." I exclaimed, temporarily forgetting my new age.

"Well, I mean, there's an extra sleeping area, so you aren't technically sleeping with me." His eyes grew big, and I laughed as he quickly tried to back-track and rephrase what he had just said. "I meant, uh, in the same room!"

I laughed at his immaturity and reassured him that it would be alright. At least I wasn't acting as young as I looked.

We eventually came to an area that was completely surrounded by trees. He grabbed my hand again, and tried to hide his blush by explaining what was going on.

"My house is hidden in this grove," he trailed off for a bit and held up a branch as I went under it. "It's a bit tricky, but you get used to it."


	4. New Beau, Old Friend

"Naruto," I paused to step over a pile of...was that dirty laundry? Yuck. "When is the last time you cleaned this place?"

He looked around and began scratching his neck as if he wasn't sure how to answer. He walked over a pile of papers and began to furiously throw random items into a corner, as if that could somehow help.

We had taken not even three steps into the house, and I already had something stuck to the bottom of my shoe. Kirara leaped from my arms onto a nearby table with a soft "mew!" Even the firecat seemed to wrinkle her nose in disgust. I looked down when a small hand tugged on the hem of my sleeve, and seeing the question behind the kit's distressed face, I answered with a quiet, "yes, Shippo, you can go outside."

I turned back to see the boy frantically darting about the room. I sighed.

"Hey, it's okay," I started, trying to slow him down. "Just show me where my room is, alright?"

He looked up from the fabric he was holding and nodded a bit sheepishly. Dropping it where he stood, he gestured to a hallway that I hadn't noticed before. As he walked, he kicked miscellaneous items out of the way, and I followed in the path he made for me. I smiled a little at how young he was acting. A question came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Where are your parents?"

When he stilled, I mentally smacked myself in the face. He turned his head back a bit, but didn't make eye contact.

"They're dead. I never knew them." When he still hadn't continued down the hall  
after a few moments, I put a hand on his shoulder, as if that would bring his parents back.

For a moment, my powers were in sync with his. For a moment, I could feel his aching sadness flowing into me. For a moment, his quiet suffering was also mine. My eyes snapped open. I felt as if my hand was on fire. The burning started as a small tingle on my fingertips, but his power flared. Before I could pull away, he turned sharply and held both of my shoulders at arms length.

"Miko." He snarled as he spoke my title. I froze as I realized what had happened.

This boy wasn't a human, wasn't a demon, wasn't hanyou, but his eyes had turned the shade of a demon possesed by a need to claim and defend his territory. I  
begged my brain for a solution. The only real experience I'd ever had with calming an enraged demon without killing it had been with Inuyasha. I could have laughed. There was no way I was kissing this 13 year old boy. That would just border on creepy.

"Naruto, let me go." I said as softly as I could. I locked eyes with him before I realized that he would only take that as a challenge.

He barked out an inhuman laugh-like sound and spun me around until my back was against his chest.

"Foolish woman, I am not Naruto." With one hand locking me in place, he took the other and yanked my hair away from my neck. My eyes widened. Was he really trying to claim me?

Inuyasha!

My heart sank when I realized that he wouldn't be able to save me this time. I felt tears burn my eyes, and I knew that this would not end well. I tried to concentrate and force my miko powers to surface. He growled, my defiance only causing him to hold me tighter. It wasn't working! My chest heaved with a sob of defeat, and I felt his breath at my neck.

"Beautiful," he murmured as his fangs scraped along my colar bone. My body gave an involuntary shudder at the menacing contact. I was vulnerable. My powers weren't stopping him. Inuyasha wasn't going to help me. I heard a whimper escape my throat. My hands wouldn't budge. He was so strong.

At that moment, I saw the door open. Shippo?

"Shippo!" I screamed, but the kit raced towards me. "Shippo, no! Leave!"

He didn't listen, and deep down, I knew he wouldn't. I just wasn't rational at the moment.

"Fox-Fire!" The kit threw his tricks at Naruto's body, but the posessed boy wasn't buying it. He glanced at Shippo just long enough to backhand him into the wall across the room.

As soon as my child made contact with the wall, my powers flared. If I hadn't been hell-bent on killing the thing that had gotten between me and my son, I would have stopped to wonder where the raw, blinding power came from.

He let go of me with a growl, but crouched down to attack again. I backed against the wall, and he smirked. He knew that he had won.

"No," I whispered, ready to attempt to flare my power again. My vision blurred for a moment. Why did I feel so weak?

"Miko, miko..." and then he lunged.

Before I could flinch, there was a crash, the ground shook, and when I finally realized what had happened, there was a hole in the wall. Something had intercepted the demon. I sat down, trying to breathe. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it pounding in my head.

There was a loud snarl from outside, and a terrifying, gutteral screech answered back. I took a deep breath and crept slowly towards the hole in the wall. The sun was setting, and besides the two figures trying to kill each other in the courtyard, I couldn't make out anything but their silhouettes. They were so frightening, but at this distance they almost looked as if they were dancing.

Then he saw me.

With eyes glowing red, Naruto's body lept up at me. His clawed hand was inches from my face when he was suddenly yanked backward and slammed into the ground.

I should have been paying attention to the one who saved me, but I could not tear my eyes away from the demon's body. I only had to wait a few moments before he began to move again.  
When he finally pried himself off of the ground, I didn't notice that his eyes were no longer a fierce red, or that his aura was no longer threatening. I was beginning to panic, and I could feel my system slowly giving over to shock.

Everything was beginning to turn black.

"Miko," This voice was familiar somehow. I felt a hand on my back, but I my eyelids were so heavy.

"Miko," The voice was louder this time. "Breathe."

I did.

"Mama?" Shippo? I took another breath. I had to stay awake for him, he had no one else.

"Is she alright? What happened?" That was Naruto. Did he seriously not know what happened? That idiot.

I was suddenly furious. My eyes shot open, ready to kill the boy who had dared to hurt me and my son, but my anger fizzled quickly when I saw who was holding me up. His golden eyes held many questions, but his words betrayed his curiosity.

"You are awake."

His deadpan voice combined with the fact that I had just had one of the most traumatic experiences of my life cause me to do something I never thought I could do and live to tell my grandchildren about.

I looked at him, and I laughed.

-

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Naruto had pulled out a few cusions for us all to sit on, and a table had been set that I hadn't noticed before. The food was good, but I just wasn't in the mood to eat.

I pushed my plate forward and let my shoulders sag. I really should have gone to sleep when it was offered, but I just couldn't help thinking that it might happen again. I didn't know what triggered the attack, and I didn't want to be caught off guard again, especially with Shippo so close to the danger.

I looked across the table at the white haired demon, and began to chew on my lip, debating how to ask the question that had been on my mind since he saved me.

"Miko." He interrupted my thoughts with his bored tone. "You will speak, or stop your useless fidgeting."

Naruto tried to hide a smile.

"Oh, sorry." I folded my hands in my lap and looked curiously at Naruto. He seemed so normal.

When he noticed that I was staring, he leaned back on his hands. "What?"

I was still debating on how to ask, what to ask, or even what I was thinking when Shippo spoke.

"One minute, you're perfectly normal, and the next one, you're trying to kill Kagome!" His human-child face was pouting as he glared at Naruto.

I ran my fingers through his hair and managed to give him a small smile. I appreciated his protective tendancies, but sooner or later he would be killed trying to protect me. I had to find a way to get stronger.

I stopped and corrected myself. "I have to find a way to get stronger, IF the well does not work." My face fell, and when Shippo noticed, he came to sit in my lap, his tail swishing unhappily.

Naruto sighed, but attempted to explain himself.

"His name is Kyuubi. He was a fox demon that tried to destroy our village. That was also the day I was born." He paused and leaned forward, his head resting in his hands. "There was a battle, but Kyuubi was too strong to be defeated. There was so much chaos that day.

"The fourth Hokage tried. Though he could not overcome the demon, he was able to outwit it. As a last resort, the Hokage sealed him within me to save the people of our village. Most of the time I am able to access his powers when I need them, but sometimes he just...takes control." He looked as if he wanted to continue, but he remained silent.

I sat back after Naruto's explanation, wondering for the millionth time that day why this era was so confusing. Sealing a full-grown demon inside of a human infant? It didn't sound like he was telling me everything though, and I was getting the feeling that he was leaving out something very important.

"So, once Kyuubi surfaces, he...takes complete control?" My emphasis must have cut through his facade because he blushed and looked away.

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru spoke when it was made clear that Naruto was going to leave the question hanging. "Come with me."

Naruto seemed to visibly relax. Something was definitly up. I looked at Shippo, and he nodded. I smiled and promised to be back soon. It seemed that Shippo wasn't going to let Naruto out of his sight for a while.

As Sesshoumaru stood and opened the door, I noticed that his armor and pelt were nowhere to be found. Perhaps that was the reason I didn't feel so threatened by him?

I laughed to myself as I followed him through the courtyard. You're not threatened by him because he didn't say hello by trying to kill you. What had happened to him these past years? How many years has it been for him? I had so many questions, but I wasn't sure how to ask them.

I trailed behind him at a leisurely pace, enjoying the moonlight.

It may have been the quiet, peaceful atmosphere, but after a few minutes, my mind began to wander. The well. Sango. Blood. Miroku. Bones. Kohaku. Ashes.

Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, and I realized that I was crying. I was crying for the friends that I wouldn't get to see again, for the young kitsune that was now in my care, for the trauma I had been through. I was crying because of how helpless and alone I felt. I didn't even know if the well worked, but I had walked away from it instead of jumping back down.

I felt a hand on my back. He had taken a seat to my left. When had I sat down? I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That child is possessed by something much greater than himself. You must be cautious."

I sniffed and rubbed my nose on the back of my hand. He thought I was scared of Naruto? What I wouldn't give for a tissue right now. I probably looked so very disgusting to the Taiyoukai.

I bit my lip out of nervousness and nodded slowly. I was a little afraid of the boy with the power of a fox demon.

I looked up, a bit startled. His face was so close to mine. I knew he was a predator, but why didn't I feel like running? I wanted to lean into him. Maybe it would ease my burden, or maybe I thought it would help me to feel less alone. I shook my head slightly in affirmation, hoping he would continue.

"You wish to know what the boy is hiding from you?" He barely waited for me to nod again before continuing. "A demon's true nature is basic survival instinct. Human emotions conflict with it, usually keeping it under control."

I pulled my clothing tighter as a chill wind passed. I didn't like where this explanation was going.

"When the human emotions coincide with the demon's instincts, however, control is harder to maintain. What you witnessed earlier was Naruto giving in to the demon's wants because at the time, he wanted them as well." His eyes locked with mine, making sure that I understood his meaning. "So, when Kyuubi was trying to claim you..."

"It only happened because Naruto wanted the same." I finished his thought and he nodded slightly. It took me a few moments before I could breathe again.

"Miko, you have much to learn about demons."

"You got that right." I gave a short laugh stood up, offering a hand out to him.  
He raised one eyebrow at the extended appendage and before I could blink, he was standing behind me.

I turned quickly and smiled. "So, what did you really want to talk about, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His eyebrows raised the smallest bit, as if I had caught him off guard. He eyed me warily before turning away and I felt my heart sink when he finally spoke.

"I wished to speak to you of the well."


End file.
